ChatUp Lines
by KatiiBeth
Summary: Cat House Missing Scene.


"Gladly." Piper said as she got up and walked over to Leo. "But the point is; we need to spend more time as a couple." She swung her arm around Leo gently, resting her head on his shoulder, the spot where it always fitted just right as if it had been made for her. "So that we don't forget".

"Right." Leo replied, as the hugging Phoebe and Paige left the room, walking past the cabinet with the missing Bride and Groom figurine.

"Leo." Piper murmured.

"What honey?" Leo murmured back softly.

"Don't let go Leo." Piper said as she buried her face into Leo's neck.

Leo smiled softly even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it. "I won't let go Piper, I promise."

He rolled his eyes as Wyatt started to cry in the background, now more alert he could here laughter is heard coming from Paige and Phoebe in the next room. Leo pulled back so that Piper could see his face. "Is now a bad time to ask to let go?" He raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Go, see what your sisters are doing, I know it's frustrating you not knowing what's so funny. I'll get Wyatt."

Piper instantly started to protest. "Are you sure? I mean I don't have to see what they're doing, I'm okay…" She only stopped talking as Leo pressed a finger against her lips softly, "Piper, go see what they're doing, I can cope with Wyatt, and you know it's killing you not knowing what they're finding so hysterical." Piper smiled at him weakly and went to leave the room, stopping as she reached the door to turn back and give him a quick kiss before hunting for her sisters.

"I love you Leo." She called as she left. Leo smiled at her retreating figure before turning to Wyatt who had stopped crying for the moment.

"You have a very lovely mommy, us guys are lucky to have her you know." He cooed softly at the little baby, a huge grin on his face as he thought about his wife before turning his attention to more pressing matters. "Now, why were you crying little guy? Did you just want attention?" Leo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, wait, it's the diaper isn't it?" Wyatt giggled as Leo pulled a face at him. "Phew… that's stinky, let's get this over with quick shall we?"

Phoebe and Paige immediately stopped laughing as Piper walked into the room, innocent smiles on their faces as they turned to look at their older sister.

Piper frowned, it was never good when Phoebe and Paige tried to act innocent, there must be something going on. "Hey guys. What was so funny?"

Phoebe beamed at Piper before brightly saying. "Nothing Pipe."

"Yeah, nothing." Paige agreed quickly.

Piper glared at her sisters, folding her arms across her chest as she tried to stare them down. "Sure. Nothing's so funny. And I'm the Queen of Spain. Spill sisters, I'm waiting."

"Chill Piper, just chill." Paige started. "We were discussing chat up lines if you must know." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Chat up lines huh?" Piper wasn't convinced. Her sisters were laughing that much over some chat up lines? It wasn't likely. "Well what sort of chat up lines were you talking about? Any good ones that were particularly funny?" She smiled at her sisters, knowing that they would fold and tell her sooner or later, after all, they always did.

"Well there was one…" Phoebe started before bursting out in laughter again, soon followed by Paige whose face had gone bright red from attempting to keep quiet. The two of them had tears running down their cheeks as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Tell me." Piper glared as she watched her sisters glance at each other briefly, a miniscule nod being the only communication between the pair as they managed to get their breathing back under control.

"Piper," Paige spoke before pausing for dramatic effect, "What the hell, how do you feel about women who make the first move?" Once again both sisters were in hysterics now both sitting in the middle of the floor, shoulders shaking as they glanced up at the look of horror that had crossed their sister's face.

Leo walked into the room, Wyatt cradled protectively in his arms. "What's going on honey, what's up with your sisters? Wyatt, you might have a lovely mommy but you have very scary aunties, aunties who really confuse me."

Piper blinked as she realized what had just happened. "Leo…" she whined, a pouty look on her face as she glowered at her sisters. "They're stealing my lines." Paige and Phoebe both snorted instantly, their laughter ringing through the house.

"I'm confused." Leo stated as Wyatt looked around the room curiously.

Paige and Phoebe stopped laughing for long enough to explain, "see, we were just talking about chat up lines…" Phoebe started.

Paige joined in, "and there was this one we heard lately where this girl said to a guy…"

Phoebe added, "What the hell, how do you feel about women who make the first move!" Both girls were once again in hysterics as Piper and Leo looked at each other first in shock, before smiling , it looked like things were going to be alright in the Halliwell household after all.


End file.
